


You Make Me Happy

by mggislife2789



Category: Aaron Hotchner - Fandom, Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Fluffy Hotch x Reader request.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

"A-Are you free tomorrow?" Hotch sputtered, wondering how his voice could be quaking so much. He didn't really have to wonder; he was just astounded. Anytime Y/N was in the vicinity, his mouth went dry and he found himself stuttering like a school boy with a crush. 

"Yea, I'm free," Y/N responded, flashing him a brilliant smile. He wasn't one for smiling much at work - he had a reputation to uphold, but in her presence he couldn't help himself. "I'm meeting up with my parents on Sunday for a birthday dinner, but Saturday I am as free as a bird." 

"Great, the team is getting together at Dave's house for dinner," he said nonchalantly. He'd actually planned a surprise party for her - the team, her family, her friends from outside work. He'd invited everyone he could. He never admitted out loud, even to Dave, but he had a full-fledged crush on Y/N and wanted to make her birthday special; last year's birthday had been taken away from her by a case they had been working on. 

But this year would be different. He'd put the whole thing together, doing what he could to hide from his friends and co-workers the fact that he was sweet on Y/N - they were profilers though, they undoubtedly already knew. 

"Awesome," she responded, placing her finished paperwork on his desk. "I'll see you tomorrow then." 

\-------------

The following day, Aaron had enlisted the help of Jack in baking a cake for Y/N; he knew she liked chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate, but when it came to baking he was totally clueless. He turned on the electric mixer quickly, as he was running a little behind schedule. Apparently he'd turned it higher than he'd intended, because the second it hit the mixture, a plume of cake mix burst back up into his face - coating him in chocolate powder. "I'm never going to get this am I?" he asked out loud, not actually expecting a response. 

Suddenly, he heard giggling behind him. Jack, who'd just excused himself to the bathroom, thought his dad being covered in chocolate was pretty funny. "You need help, Daddy," he said, walking up to the mixing bowl and looking at the directions, "otherwise you're never going to impress Y/N." 

Aaron's mouth dropped open in astonishment. How did he know about his crush? Was he that readable?

**

Hours later, the cake issue finally fixed, so Aaron and Jack went on their way to Dave's house. This was supposed to be a surprise party, so everyone was getting there an hour early to help set up. Once they arrived, they fixed up the food, displaying Hotch's chocolate cake in the center for everyone to see, put up some streamers, in places she wouldn't see immediately upon walking in, and found their hiding spots. 

Finally, it was time for all of his planning to come together. "Here she comes!" Penelope whispered loudly. "Everyone hide." They all found their places, waiting patiently for Y/N to open the door. 

"Surprise!" everyone yelled, causing her to jump back in shock. 

"Oh my god," she cried out, that smile Hotch loved spreading across her face. "You guys are amazing! Mom, Dad, Renee, Brit, everyone I love is here!" Rossi ushered her into the house, where the food and gifts were set up and soon she was floating in and out of conversations with ease, flitting from one group to the next. "This is an amazing party," she said, stuffing another pig in a blanket into her mouth. "Thanks." She had been talking to Rossi, JJ and Derek for a while. 

"Don't thank us," Derek said, pointing over toward Hotch. "He's the one who called all of your friends and family. He figured out the logistics of the whole thing." She looked back toward him, astounded he would put that much effort into her. Quickly, however, she turned back to the conversation, keeping that piece of information neatly tucked away. About 20 minutes later, that conversation had come to a close and Y/N found that Hotch was nowhere to be seen - she wanted to find him. He wasn't with Jack though, he was hanging out with JJ and her boys. 

As she rounded the corner, she bumped into a sturdy, built gentleman, who just so happened to be the man she was looking for. "Just the man I wanted to see," she said, grazing his arm. "I just wanted to thank you for putting together this whole thing." 

"It's no problem," he said, " I just know last year at this time, you were in a very different place." Y/N thought back to the previous year, the case they were working on ending up with her being rescued from an unsub. She flinched. "I was, but because of you guys I'm alive and made it to my next birthday, with triple chocolate cake no less." 

"A pain in the ass that cake was," he smiled. 

"You made the cake too?" She questioned. "You're too good to me, Aaron."

"Only what you deserve," he said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Y/N had never really strayed into dating territory with Hotch because of Hayley and her untimely death, but she couldn't deny her attraction to him. While no one was looking, she brought her mouth to his, a vague trace of lips touching lips.

"Aaron...do you maybe want to go to lunch sometime? Just you and me?" 

"I would love that," he responded. “I’ve had quite a crush on you for a while.”

Y/N laughed, a small smirk and a faint blush spreading across her face. “I know you have, Aaron.”

He brought his hand to his face, wiping it downward in exasperation. “You have?”

“I have,” she replied, “I just didn’t know how you’d feel dating an employee and there’s also the matter of Hayley, I just didn’t know how you would feel about the whole thing.”

“I won’t lie, I miss Hayley,” he sighed, touching the wallet in his pocket. Y/N knew he kept a picture of Hayley in there and whenever he spoke about her, he consciously or unconsciously touched the wallet. “But I know she’d want me to be happy - you make me happy.”

She smiled, warmed from the inside by his kind words. “You make me happy, too, Aaron.”


End file.
